Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
This invention relates generally to the field of toy vehicles and more specifically to a torsion spring powered toy vehicle.
When teaching children about principles of physics and the formulas resulting from those principles, it has been proven to be helpful to provide various physical apparatus to demonstrate the real world effects of the principles in question and to see, in real life, the application of the applicable formulas.
One such basic formula isxe2x80x94Force equals mass times acceleration. To physically demonstrate this formula, science teachers have used a toy vehicle concept manufactured by such companies as Pitsco of Pittsburgh, Kans. The toy vehicle is comprised of a mouse trap having a torsion spring, a lever arm attached to one end of the spring and a means of wrapping the string around the rear axle of the vehicle so that when the string is wound up on the axle and the lever arm is released, the vehicle shoots forward demonstrating the principlexe2x80x94Force equals mass times acceleration. Although this toy is helpful in showing the principle, it is deficient in that the toy vehicle kit comes with only one diameter of wheel and one length of lever arm. Therefore it is not possible to evaluate and test the effect of different diameter wheels and different length lever arms. Additionally, the current vehicles do not have the ability to adjust the location of the torsion spring assembly fore and aft on the chassis. Additionally, the existing toys are built in a flimsy fashion and are not suitable for use in a classroom year after year thereby causing the school additional expense each year. Additionally, the existing toys do not provide a convenient method to increase or decrease the mass of the vehicle. Furthermore, the existing vehicles do not provide a way to change the degree of friction provided by the wheels. Finally, the existing vehicles are not particularly easy to assemble and disassemble.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a torsion spring powered toy vehicle that can help the user learn about force, mass and acceleration.
Another object of the invention is to provide a torsion spring powered toy vehicle that can be easily assembled and disassembled by a child.
Another object of the invention is to provide a torsion spring powered toy vehicle that allows the user to use a variety of wheel sizes and lever sizes and weights to test the difference in distance and acceleration when various sizes are used.
Another object of the invention is to allow the user to adjust the location of the torsion spring fore and aft on the chassis.
A further object of the invention is to provide a torsion spring powered toy vehicle that allows the user to make changes to wheel size, lever size and weight quickly and easily.
Yet another object of the invention is to allow a child to gain first hand experience with the the physical equationxe2x80x94Force Equals Mass times Acceleration.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, there is disclosed Torsion Spring Powered Toy Vehicle comprising: a toy vehicle chassis, a torsion spring assembly attached to the top side of said chassis, said torsion spring assembly consisting of a flat plate having a pair of centrally located perpendicular tabs. A torsion spring and an integral spring axle and lever arm retaining post are attached through apertures in said tabs. A live rear axle is attached transversely to the rear of said chassis, said rear axle having a centrally located string receiving pin mounted in a perpendicular fashion to said axle. A live front axle is attached transversely to the front of said chassis. A plurality of sets of rear wheels are included, each set of wheels having a different diameter and capable of being removably attached to the rear axle. A set of front wheels is attached on either side of the front of said chassis. A tubular rigid lever arm is removably attached to the lever arm retaining post. The toy vehicle includes a plurality of lengths of said lever arm. A string is fixedly attached to each said lever arm and terminates in a loop. The loop can be attached to the rear axle pin. When the lever arm is pulled back and the string wound on the rear axle, a propulsion means is created so that when the user lets go of the lever arm, the vehicle is propelled forward. A post mounted perpendicularly to the chassis is capable of removably receiving a weighted washer or washers. Post 42 can be mounted forward or aft in additional holes 32, 34, 36 provided to change the downward force on the rear wheels 2,4 which affects traction. A plurality of apertures located in the top surface of the chassis allows the torsions spring assembly to be moved fore and aft and re-attached by fasteners such as bolts and nuts.